Smithing
Smithing 'is a skill in which players smelt ores mined via the Mining Skill into various metal bars which can be either used in the Crafting skill or forged into Metal Items. Since Smithing and Mining are companion skills, It's recommended to train both of them simultaneously. Smelting Smelting is the first step to train your smithing and obtaining metal items. Every bar needs a specific set of ores, and the requirements get more expensive the higher tiered the bar is. You can use furnaces to smelt ores into bars, which are found at several locations throughout Minescape. The table below explains in more detail what ores are needed for each existing bar. *='NOTE: '''Although Iron ore gives the same xp when smelted like bronze, it is more xp/hour to smelt Iron instead of Bronze because you require 1 ore instead of 2! Forging Forging is the process of turning one or more bars into metal items, which is possible by interacting with any anvil. Each bar has its unique set of items, with different smithing requirements for each item. '''Bronze As one of the first metals you will work with, it is important to note that the grind to level 15 Smithing wont be easy. If you choose to gather your own ores, make sure you gather in a 1:1 ratio of Copper and Tin ore. Lumbridge Mine will be very useful to you in the start for your Copper and Tin needs. Refer to the Mining skill page to learn more about the location of various mines containing Copper and Tin Rocks. Iron The second metal you will be using on your quest of becoming a master smith! Working with iron bars gives the same xp as Bronze items however you have a better xp/hour Rate when refining Iron then refining Bronze Bars Silver Silver you will reach at level 20 Smithing. Although you cannot make anything at an anvil with silver, does not disqualify it from a good training method. keep in mind silver only requires one ore to smelt into a bar and grants 26XP per smelt. (26x36=936XP per inventory) Silver is also used in some Recipes in the Crafting Skill, and may prove useful if you choose to train Crafting in the future. Steel Steel is the first metal you will encounter and level 30 Smithing where the use of coal will become a part of your refining process. It is wise to start stockpiling coal now, as you will burn through it rather fast.100 bars of steel will consume 200 coal from you. Despite this, Steel gives almost twice the XP as Silver does, providing another method of training Smithing at a faster pace. Gold Gold, like Silver, only requires one ore to smelt, so the same strategy exists of carrying full inventories of Gold Ore to the furnace to smelt in batches. (122x36=4,392XP per inventory) this is a good strategy to use if you wish to get to Mithril Smithing quickly. Mithril Enjoy that break from steel refining? Well, Mithril is here, and is ready to consume TWICE the amount of coal that steel used, but on the plus side, you get way more XP for it in the end. If you havn't been stockpiling coal, it is strongly suggested you do so now. As a reference point, 400 coal is needed to smelt only 100 bars. Adamant There is a long and Coal hungry road ahead! Adamant is a strong metal, however expensive to refine. Requiring a hefty 6 coal to refine. it is so coal hungry that you can only refine 5 bars per inventory, so find a furnace near a bank! The XP rates Adamant has to offer however are great, and given you have the materials, you will level up to the next stage in no time! Rune The final frontier, rune is an extremely rare metal and only the most skilled smiths can work it. Consuming 8 coal per bar, it is the most resource intensive material in the Smithing world. It grants large amounts of XP but gathering the ore and coal necessary to mass produce it may come as a challenge. The Elemental Sword The Elemental Sword is the most powerful crafted Melle weapon in the game. A Smithing level of 85 to forge (Granting 13,500XP), plus the combination of the 4 Elemental swords is required in order to craft such a weapon of power. To whomever is capable of getting their hands on such a blade, will truly rule the land of Minescape!__FORCETOC__